When operating, electronic components and central processing units in computer systems often generate heat, which may influence system performance or result in damage to internal and/or external components if the temperature reaches undesired levels. To combat the generation of heat, most computers have one or more fans that facilitate the dissipation of heat and keep electronics from overheating during use. In many cases, the computer fans may be critical for optimized use of the computer. As such, it is often undesirable to turn off a computer to fix or replace a fan.
One solution that does not require the computer to be turned off for maintenance issues is to employ the use of fans that are hot pluggable, i.e., the fans can be removed and replaced while power to the computer is still on. Hot-pluggable fans typically allow a repair to occur without disturbing the operation of the computer system. However, unless the person removing the fan allows the fan blade time to slow down and/or stop, the fan blade may be moving when removing the fan. This poses a risk of injury to the person removing the fan. To alleviate the risk, some fan housings include a finger guard such as a screen or other form of safety device that limits the opportunity for an individual's finger to reach a moving fan blade. However, the use of finger guards may diminish the efficiency of the fan by impeding the amount of airflow that a fan delivers for the same amount of power used.